Merizanic
Informações gerais Merizanic ou Linya Merizanic ' é uma conlang ''a posteriori ''construída a partir do Latim, é falada no país fictício de '''Merizan, '''do Latim ''Meridionalis Terra, ''ou possivelmente de ''Meridianam. Suas influências são o português, espanhol, italiano, francês, e soa um pouco parecido com as línguas latinas em geral. Sua sílaba forte é sempre na última vogal antes de uma consoante,exceto nos plurais. Palavras que terminam em -u e -i tem essas vogais como sílabas fortes, exceto em palavras que terminam em ditongo ou em um hiato, onde o acento cai sobre a primeira vogal do ditongo ou do hiato. Fonologia Alfabeto Possui 20 letras do alfabeto latino e possui os dígrafos '''ch, ly, ny. Aa Bb Cc Dd Ee Ff Gg Hh Ii Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Rr Ss Tt Uu Yy Zz Consoantes /b/ : b /k/ : c antes de a,o,u; ch antes de e,i. /d/ : d /f/ : f /g/ : g /ʎ/ : ly /ɲ/ : ny /x/ : ch antes de a,o,u; c antes de e,i. /l/ : l /m/ : m /n/ : n /p/ : p /ɾ/ : r /s/ : s, ou z no final de palavras. /t/ : t /j/ : y entre vogais ou no final das palavras. /z/ : z no meio das palavras, no final da palavra se a próxima começar com vogal. Vogais /a/ : a /e/ : e /i/ : i /o/ : o /u/ : u /aj/ : ai, ay /ow/ : ou Gramática Artigos O artigo indefinido é un e sempre aparece na forma singular do substantivo. O artigo definido é apenas um tanto no singular quanto no plural it. Substantivo O substantivo não possui gênero apesar de algumas palavras ainda possuírem a terminação de gênero do latim, porém é apenas um arcaísmo da língua. No plural palavras terminadas em consoantes recebem a desinência de plural -''es, exceto palavras que terminam em ''-c que se torna ''-ches. Quando um substantivo termina nas vogais -a, -o, e -e apenas se adiciona o sufixo ''-s, mas se terminar em -i ou -u adiciona o sufixo ''-es.'' Adjetivos Os adjetivos vem depois do substantivo e também não possuem gênero, formam o seu plural do mesmo modo que os substantivos. Exemplos Un animal (um animal) It animal (o animal) It animales ''(os animais) ''It cal azur ''(o céu azul) ''It pi rusa ''(o peixe vermelho) ''It pies rusas ''(os peixes vermelhos) ''It flor rusa ''(a flor vermelha) ''It flores rusas ''(as flores vermelhas). ''It batrac firt '' (o sapo verde) ''It batraches firtes ''(os sapos verdes) Verbos Os verbos seguem o mesmo paradigma do português e espanhol, porém, muitos verbos são irregulares e eles podem terminar em '''-ar, -er, -ir''. Presente Simples: cantar (cantar) O cant. (eu canto)(O'' ''eu" é sempre maiúsculo) ''chu cant. ''(tu cantas) ''il/le cant. ''(ele/ela canta) '' no cantam. ''(nós cantamos) '' fo cantat. ''(vós cantáis) ''iles cantant. ''(eles/elas cantamos) Presente Contínuo: '''eser + cantand '(estar + cantando) O su cantand ''(eu estou cantando) chu e cantand'' (tu estas cantando) il/le ce cantand (ele/ela está cantando) no sum cantand (nós estamos cantando) fo cet cantand (vós estais cantando) iles sunt cantand (eles/elas estão cantando) Pretérito Simples: O cantaof. ''(eu cantei) ''chu cantaof ''. (você cantou) ''il/le cantaof. (ele/ela cantou) no cantaom. (nós cantamos) fo cantaot. (vocês cantaram) iles cantaorunt. (eles/elas cantaram) Pretérito Perfeito Simples: 'ar + cantac '( ter + cantado) O a cantac ''(eu cantei/ tenho cantado) '' chu a cantac (você cantou/ tem cantado) il/le a cantac (ele/ela cantou/tem cantado) no am cantac (nós cantamos/ temos cantado) fo at cantac (vocês cantaram/ têm cantado) iles ant cantac (eles/elas cantaram/ têm cantado) Pretérito Imperfeito O cantab. ''(eu cantava) '' chu cantab. (você cantava) il/le cantab. (ele/ela cantava) no cantabam. (nós cantávamos) fo cantabat. (vocês cantavam) iles cantabant. (eles/elas cantavam) Futuro: 'ir + cantar ('ir + cantar) O fad cantar (eu cantarei/ vou cantar) chu fad cantar (você cantará/ vai cantar) il/le fad cantar (ele/ela cantará/ vai cantar) no fadim cantar (nós cantaremos/ vamos cantar) fo fadit cantar (vocês cantarão/ vão cantar) iles fadunt cantar (vocês cantarão/ vão cantar) Futuro Perfeito: '''ir + ar + cantac O fad ar cantac. ''(eu terei cantado) ''chu fad ar cantac. ''(você terá cantado) ''il/le fad ar cantac. ''(ele/ela terá cantado) ''no fadim ar cantac. ''(nós teremos cantado) ''fo fadit ar cantac. ''(vocês terão cantado) ''iles fadunt ar cantac. ''(eles terão cantado) Condicional (Futuro do Pretérito) ''O cantarab. ''(eu cantaria) ''chu cantarab. ''(você cantaria) ''il/le cantarab. ''(ele/ela cantaria) ''no cantarabam. ''(nós cantaríamos) ''fo cantarabat. ''(vocês cantariam) ''iles cantarabant. ''(eles/elas cantariam) Condicional Perfeito (Futuro do Pretérito Composto) ''O arab cantac. ''(eu teria cantado) ''chu arab cantac. ''(você teria cantado) ''il/le arab cantac. ''(ele/ela teria cantado) ''no arabam cantac. ''(nós teríamos cantado) ''fo arabat cantac. ''(vocês teriam cantado) ''iles arabant cantac. ''(eles/elas teriam cantado) Subjuntivo Presente ''O cante. ''(eu cante) ''chu cante. ''(você cante) ''il/le cante. ''(ele/ela cante) ''no cantem. ''(nós cantemos) ''fo cantet. ''(vocês cantem) ''iles cantint. ''(eles/elas cantem) Subjuntivo Imperfeito ''O cantasa. ''(eu cantasse) ''chu cantasa. ''(você cantasse) ''il/le cantasa. ''(ele/ela cantasse) ''no cantase. ''(nós cantassemos) ''fo cantase. ''(vocês cantassem) ''iles cantase. ''(eles/elas cantassem) Subjuntivo Perfeito ''O a cantac. ''(eu tenha cantado) ''chu a cantac. ''(você tenha cantado) ''il/le at cantac. ''(ele/ela tenha cantado) ''no am cantac. ''(nós tenhamos) ''fo at cantac. ''(vocês tenham cantado) ''iles ant cantac. ''(eles/elas tenham cantado) Subjuntivo Maisqueperfeito ''O abisa cantac. ''(eu tivesse cantado) ''chu abisa cantac. ''(você tivesse cantado) ''il/le abisa cantac. ''(ele/ela tivesse cantado) ''no abise cantac. ''(nós tivessemos cantado) ''fo abise cantac. ''(vocês tivessem cantado) ''iles abise cantac. ''(eles/elas tivessem cantado) Subjuntivo Futuro ''O ar cantac. ''(eu cantar/ tiver cantado) ''chu ar cantac. ''(você cantar/ tiver cantado) ''il/le ar cantac. ''(ele/ela cantar/ tiver cantado) ''no ar cantac. ''(nós cantarmos/ tivermos cantado) ''fo ar cantac. ''(vocês cantarem/ tiverem cantado) ''iles ar cantac. ''(eles/elas cantarem/ tiverem cantado) Imperativo ''cantez ! ne cantez! Dicionário Pronomes Observação: 'os pronomes possessivos da terceira pessoa do singular e do plural sucedem o substantivo, quando um pronome possessivo antecede o substantivo, ele não recebe o artigo. Exemplos: ''mi caz (minha casa) mies cazes ( ''minhas casas) ''it caz de il ''(a casa dele) ''it cazes de il ''(as casas dele) Pronomes Demonstrativos Preposições a, para (direção) : ad aproximadamente, quase, sobre (assunto) : circ entre, em meio a : inte antes : ante atrás, depois, depois de, após : pout por, pelo, pela (instrumento) : pe para (destinatário, a fim de, finalidade, objetivo), durante, em troca de, por causa de : po sobre, acima de : sip de (possessivo, genitivo,composição , origem) : de em, dentro de : dint através : atranzer abaixo de, embaixo, debaixo : sut com : cun sem : sinye Conjunções apesar, embora : benye cha e : et porque : caoz de mas : may se: si ou: aot nem : nyec Interrogativos quem : cid que, o que : it cha onde : und por que : rouc como : com quando : cand qual : cay quanto : cha mut de Pessoas : ''Pirsones menino : minim menina : fenim criança : infant homem : om mulher : femi irmão : ratel irmã : sorel pai : pat mãe : mat filho/filha : fil esposo/esposa : epou pessoa : pirson Números : Nimeres 0 : zer 1 : un 2 : do 3 : tre 4 : cachor 5 : cinc 6 : sez 7 : sit 8 : out 9 : nu 10 : diz 11 : undiz 12 : dodiz 13 : trediz 14 : cachordiz 15 : cinchediz 16 : dizesez 17 : dizesit 18 : dizout 19 : dizenu 20 : fint 30 : trint 40 : carent 50 : cincent 60 : sisent 70 : sitent 80 : outent 90 : nuent 100 : cint Cores : Colores vermelho : rusa laranja : noranye amarelo : goubi verde : firt azul : azur roxo : purpur violeta : folet rosa : roz preto : nigor branco : lanc cinza : gri marrom : catanye Dias : Zues Domingo : Domenicuz Segunda-feira : Lunaz Terça-feira : Martiz Quarta-feira : Mirchiriz Quinta-Feira : Oziz Sexta-feira : Fenyeriz Sábado : Sabac Meses : Mizes Janeiro : Anour Fevereiro : Ferour Março : Marce Abril : Aril Maio : Macho Junho : Inyu Julho : Ilyu Agosto : Achout Setembro : Sitimor Outubro : Outoubor Novembro : Nomor Decembro: Dicimor Estações do Ano : Etachonyes de it An inverno : icer primavera : rimar verão : achu outono : aochum Animais : Animales macaco : sim urso : ur pássaro : acel gato : gac galinha : gali boi/vaca : bou veado : cerfa cachorro : cachu golfinho : delfi elefante : elant peixe : pi sapo : batrac cabra : caro hipopótamo : ipopotam cavalo : cabal humano : uman leão : lon lagarto : lacirt camundongo : souri coelho : chinic rato : rac rapoza : fulpec ovelha : ocel cobra : sirpin porco : pourc tigre : tigor tartaruga : tartoruc corvo : corfel zebra : zibor Tempo : Timp nuvem : nib névoa : nyeb granizo : grandi furacão : uracan relámpago : filyur chuva : lucha neves : ni tempestade : timpitat sol : so trovão : tronor tornado : tournad vento : fent Partes do Corpo : Partiles de it Courp sangue : sanye osso : osa orelha : aric olho : oc gordura : grasa pena : lum pé : pedic cabelo : capil mão : manic cabeça : cap chifre : cour joelho : cenic perna : chamb unha : inyul nariz : naz boca : buc pele : pel calda : coud língua : linya dente : dinto braço : racho asa : anze Adjetivos frio : rid correto : corit sujo : sued seco : sic enfadonho : inoz bom : bon longe : lonyetan cheio : len esquerda : sinit próximo : rozim novo : nou velho : fechu direita : dirit podre : poutric redondo : rouchund afiado : acuc liso : liz reto : rit molhado : mo jovem : cini Verbos abençoar : bindir almoçar : razourar acreditar : reder afogar : nyecar ajudar : azutar amar : amar amaldiçoar : esarar apunhalar : pinyar atar, amarrar : lar andar : caminar arranhar, raspar : ceratar arremessar : atar beber : ber beijar : bazar caçar : cachar cair : cader cantar : cantar cavar : cecofar chamar : apelar cheirar: ofar chorar : lorar chover : eser cadind lucha começar : cominchar comer : manzar comprar : acatar compreender, entender : inteler congelar : celar contar, enumerar : nimerar cortar : talar costurar : cozer cuspir : coumper destruir : ditrer dizer : dir dormir : dorir encontrar, achar : churbar ensinar : inzinyar enxugar : esucar escrever : cerefer esfregar : firtar espremer : cerimer esquecer : cecadir evitar : icitar fazer : far fluir : loser flutuar, boiar : bouchar fumar : fumar inchar: coular jantar : antar jogar, brincar : lider levar : rinder lavar : lafar lutar : lutar matar : trudar morder : mourder morrer : morer mostrar : amountrar mudar : cambar nascer : nar nadar : natar obedecer : obozir ofender : moudir pedir : demandar pensar : pinzar perguntar : carer puxar : tirar querer : feler reclamar : lanyer respirar : ripirar responder : ripounder rir : rider saber : saper segurar : tenyer sentar : seder soprar : suflar sugar : sutar temer : temer ter : pourtar tocar : tocar tocar (instrumento) : tanyer tornar-se : denir trabalhar : laborar trazer : trar ver : fider vir : fenir virar : tournar viver : fer voar : folar vomitar : fomitar Declaração dos Direitos Humanos : Dilachonye de it Dirites Umanes '''Merizanic Touches it eseros umanes nant lyeres et acales dint dinyetat et dint dirites. Iles sunt dotaches cun rachonye et councincha, decint ochar unes po it otes dint un epiric de rateltat. Português Todos os seres humanos nascem livres e iguais em dignidade e em direitos. Dotados de razão e de consciência, devem agir uns para com os outros em espírito de fraternidade. English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs Category:Latin-based Category:Indo-European conlangs